


Keeping Him

by GameAnime



Series: Dating an Ahoge Boy [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameAnime/pseuds/GameAnime
Summary: Miu decides to get advice from Mukuro and Mikan on how they keep their boyfriends and make sure that they aren't bored of them. Miu seems like she will do anything to keep Shuichi by her side. Thus, Mukuro believe the best way to do so is by changing Miu's attitude. The hard way...
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Tsumiki Mikan, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Iruma Miu/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Dating an Ahoge Boy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887205
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	Keeping Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I am so sorry I haven't been working on Shuichi's part. I was so busy with school and everything that I didn't had time to do it so sorry. But I'm doing this now because I bet you all are wondering who I paired Shuichi with.....its Miu. To be honest, she is actually one of my favorite characters from Danganronpa V3 she is a vulgar but has her moments xD. She also makes me laugh at times. But anyway I hope you enjoy this! I don't own Danganronpa but I ship the characters hard xD.

_(Miu's Dormitory)_

"Alright listen up!" Miu began with a commanding tone. "Since our boyfriends are buddy buddy with each other, I figured I start hanging out with you bitches to see how you like with the shorty dweeb and the skinny normie." Miu gave her signature haughty smile. "You should feel honor to be friends with such a gorgeous beautiful smart babe like me. The one and only Miu Iruma! Ahahahahaha!"

Miu continued laughing as Mikan and Mukuro were sitting on the floor, watching her while she was sitting on her bed. Both girls were called out by Miu because she wanted to ask them questions about how they are doing with Makoto and Hajime. They both agreed for their own reason. Mikan only agreed because she didn't want to be rude and say no. Normally she would want to go and spend time with Hajime or her friend Ibuki, but Miu's loud and conceited personality pressured the poor girl to come to her room and talk with her. Mukuro, on the other hand, came because she had nothing else to do. Normally she would be with Junko but the Fashionista went abroad to another country because she, as quoted, "needed to get the hell out or she'll die from the lack of despair that the school was giving her." She would've hung out with Makoto and had to help complete a group project with Leon, Mondo, and Hiro. 

That type of group was definitely the result of Makoto's bad luck given the lack of academic effort each person puts in....

Mukuro had already finished her project with her partners, Chihiro, Kyoko, and Sakura, so she decided to meet with Miu. She did promise Makoto that she would try and become more sociable with others, which is why she was with Mikan at the time when Miu asked them to come by her room. She also thought she might as well try and get to know Makoto's friends and the girls that they are dating. She is able to tolerate Mikan because of meek nature.

Miu however....

"So what have you guys been doing with your boyfriends?" Miu bluntly asked. "How far ya got with them?"

"H-How far?" confused Mikan.

"Oh come on!" Miu began. "You telling me you haven't been trying to play doctor with your man? Come on! I heard you spread your legs for him every time you see him."

"T-those were accidents!" Mikan tried to reason. She had a habit of being in "compromising" positions. This began to happen more often when she started dating Hajime. "B-besides, H-Hajime doesn't expect me to do something like that. H-He l-loves me for who I am."

"Yeah yeah sure." Miu turned to Mukuro. "So what about you? How are you and that pipsqueak doing-" A knife flew past Miu and landed on her wall. The mechanic slowly turned towards the knife that was embedded and turned to the soldier, who was emitting a dark an ominous aura. Her stare was piercing and she had another knife in hand. Mikan was trembling in fear next to the black haired girl, moving away bit by bit.

"Did you make us come here just to mock us?" Mukuro said with anger in her voice. "You can say what you want about me, but don't talk about Makoto like that."

"I-It's the same with me!" Mikan began to speak up. "I....I don't want you to call H-Hajime bad names..,H-He is caring and doesn't f-force me to do a-anything. S-So I don't say s-stuff like that!"

Miu began to act timid and meek when both girls began talking back to her. It was a strange paradox as many wouldn't expect her to act this way when being pressured. Kokichi, a prankster on the level of Junko, commented that Miu must secretly be a masochist who likes being called names. 

"I-I'm sorry..." Miu muttered. "I-I just w-want to-know how you keep your boyfriends satisfied."

Mikan and Mukuro were surprised at what Miu had said. They turned to one another and then looked at Miu.

"Um...w-what did you say?" Mikan asked.

Miu composed herself and repeated, "I said I want to know how you keep your boyfriends satisfied." 

"Why do you want to know that," asked Mukuro. 

Miu sighed and began, "Listen I know a gorgeous hot sexy babe like me shouldn't worry about keeping any guy." Miu then looked down. "But I still worry you know. After all he's my....." Miu began to go quiet.

"Your what?" Mukuro asked, curious what the inventor was trying to say.

"My..irst...yfriend."

"U-Um Miu. W-we can't hear you," Mikan said. "C-can you p-please speak louder?"

Miu grit her teeth and yelled with a blush, "I said he's my first boyfriend!!!" Her yelling caused Mikan to retreat behind Mukuro, becoming frightened at the sudden outburst.

Mukuro didn't flinch. "So he's your first?" 

"Y....Yeah...." Miu said in defeat. That's right. Despite Miu priding herself of her looks and brains, she has never dated a boy in her entire life. The reason? Her personality. It's no surprise that Miu's personality can make a lot of people disinterested in her. Miu boasts that she has had experience with guys, but that's a huge lie. In reality, many of the boys don't want to deal with a girl like Miu. Some see her as intimating while others see her as a nuisance. She has done a good job of making people believe that she was a slut that slept with many guys in the past. No one has realized that she had committed perjury, stating this lie. However, one person has discovered this lie that Miu has conjured up.

And that person is Shuichi.

Unlike those that try to avoid Miu, Shuichi took the opportunity to try and get to know Miu as a person and spend his free time with her when he wasn't hanging out with Makoto and Hajime or his friend Kaito. Although he was a bit taken aback by her crude nature, he still tried to get to know his classmate to know about her interest and how she became an inventor. It took a while, but Miu began to slowly open up to Shuichi, showing him her vulnerable moments to him at times. Overtime, Miu began to develop feelings for the detective, which she thought would never happen in her life. However, she was too proud of herself to admit that she had fallen for the boy, so she came up with many inventions that would get him to fall in love with her and confess his feelings to her. Her inventions, however, all fail and she began to get frustrated that the boy hasn't fallen for her by now. Eventually, Shuichi had to ask why she was acting more pushy then before. This led to her confessing to the boy with the detective actually reciprocating back to the inventor. 

This story is something to talk about for another day.

Although Miu and Shuichi have started dating for about three months, the inventor still worries that she wouldn't be enough for him. To anyone's surprise, Miu is a very self conscious person and believes that she has to put in the effort to keep Shuichi, so he won't leave her. That's why she is asking Mukuro and Mikan for advice.

"Why do you want our advice to begin with?" asked Mukuro. 

"Like I said before, I think I might as well get along with you guys since our boyfriends are so buddy buddy with one another," explained Miu. "Plus, I wanna know how you guys keep them satisfied and shit"

"O-Oh I see," Mikan smiled. "I-I don't mind h-helping you then."

"Good so how many times a week do you stroke his dick?"

Mikan's expression quickly changed as she started to go beet red, shocked at what Miu said. "W-what!?"

"Dammit, do I have to repeat myself?" Miu asked annoyed. "I'm asking how you make sure you keep your boyfriend happy. Do you make sure you give them blowjobs or fuck him after school? Come on! Why do you think I asked you guys to come over here?"

"I....I.....uuhhh." Steam was being released from Mikan's face. Just hearing anything that was lewd or dirty would make the poor nurse mentally freak out. She never thought of doing those things yet to Hajime. He never pressured her to do anything that would make her uncomfortable. Though she would be lying and that she wasn't a little curious. 

"Enough," stated Mukuro seriously. "Why do you assume you have to do something like that to keep the person you like?"

Miu scoffed. "I mean the only way to keep a boy happy is to put out right? Otherwise they're gonna be bored of you."

"Makoto isn't like that," Mukuro countered. "I trust him and know that he would love me no matter what. He doesn't expect me to do anything like that."

"A-And H-Hajime d-doesn't expect that too!" Mikan added. "I-I don't h-have to anything t-to keep him." Mikan's eyes began to look dark and lifeless while giving off a creepy smile. "Like, for example, I wouldn't have to enact my plan of putting him in such a sickly state by injecting a virus in his food, so I can take care of him forever and ever and ever." Realizing what she said, Mikan turned and looked at the two girls and saw them staring at her with wide eyes in disbelief. Mikan furiously bowed her head. "I-I-I-I'm sorry!! Please forget what I said!"

"Uuuhh I'll try but....," Miu began. "Not gonna lie....you scare the shit out of me."

"I'm not really scared," Mukuro said, still in disbelief. "But I would admit that you can be...dangerous."

"I'm sorry!!" Mikan cried with tears streaming from her eyes.

Mukuro tried to comfort her by patting her back a little. The soldier wasn't very good at cheering people up, so she decided that the best thing is to change the subject. "Miu you don't have to do anything like that for Shuichi. Him, Makoto, and Hajime aren't like that. You should already know that."

"Well..." Miu looked the other way in a surprising innocent way. "I.....I don't think he would be patient with me. I mean you know...how I am. I...I need to make sure he doesn't leave me....So....I was planning on having sex with him just for him to have a reason."

Mukuro was surprised at what she heard. She never knew that the inventor had such pure intentions....ironically. She always saw her as some vulgar annoying girl that was too full of herself. But maybe she was wrong. Miu was actually a decent human being.

"And then get myself pregnant with his child in order to guilt trip him for staying with me."

Never mind. Miu was still everything she thought she was. 

"Hmmm getting pregnant would make him stay with you?" Mikan said, her eyes beginning to go dark again. "So that's what I need to do to make sure that Hajime never leaves me."

Mukuro looked at Mikan with wide eyes. She didn't want Miu's ideas to influence this girl. She is almost as dangerous as Junko. Mukuro started to change the subject again. "Listen, Miu. I'm sure you don't need to go that far just to get Shuichi to stay with you. You don't need to change anything about you. So please don't go as far as to do something like that."

"Well what do I do then?" asked Miu. "I got to change something about myself."

"W-Well," Mikan started as she stopped going into her yandere mode. "Y-You can be l-less vulgar and n-not make s-so many s-s-sexual innuendos."

"What the hell you talking about you slutty nurse bitch!?" yelled Miu.

"Ahhhhhh!" cried Mikan. "I-I'm sorry for being a s-slutty nurse!" Mikan hid behind Mukuro, but the soldier got up and walked towards Miu. This baffled Miu and Mikan, wondering what Mukuro was going to do. 

Mukuro began speaking. "She has a point. You do have a nasty attitude." Mukuro formed a menacing smile that sent shivers down Mikan and Miu's spine. "So let me discipline you accordingly. Don't worry. When I am done with you, you will be a well behaved high school girl."

"H-Hey.." stuttered Miu. "W-Why does it feel like y-you got some o-other i-i-intention?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Mukuro said calmly, keeping her smile. She wasn't the type to hold grudges. No of course not. She wouldn't take this opportunity to get revenge on her for sending that text message to Makoto, which gave her so much anxiety. Or how she was acting arrogant even though she asked for help from them. No...she wasn't that petty. "Come with me. I'll make sure you are given the best type of lesson. In the ways of Fenrir."

"N-Now hold! Let's talk about this-" Miu's were silent after Mukuro started to grab the girl from the leg and dragged her by her side. "H-Hey! Come on let go of me you plain bitch!" Miu then looked at Mikan. "C-Come don't j-just sit there. Save me!"

"G-Good luck Miu!" was all Mikan mutter as she saw Miu and Mukuro head out the door with the inventor screaming for help.

_(Hope's Peak Academy Outside Space)_

Gonta and Mahiru were enjoying a cup of barley tea which was prepared of course by Kirumi. The maid went and fill both of their tea cups, and Gonta was paying attention to how Mahiru was drinking her tea, trying to mimic how she drank it. Mahiru saw what he was doing and started to speak. "Gonta. It's not very polite to mimic everything a person is doing. They will think you are mocking them."

"S-Sorry," Gonta said apologetically, rubbing the back of his head. "Gonta needs to make sure that he drinks tea like a true gentleman. Gonta thanks Miss Mahiru for giving him lessons."

Mahiru smiled. "Thank you, Gonta. I know you're very different from the other boys at this school. I can tell you want to be reliable and to help others. You will become a gentleman at this rate."

"Gonta hopes so!"

Mahiru turned to Kirumi. "And thank you again for this barley tea, Kirumi. It really is amazing."

Kirumi bowed her head. "It was no trouble at all. I am only doing my job as a maid for the student."

"Kirumi should join us," Gonta suggested. "After all, we are all friends."

"Yeah Gonta is right," Mahiru agreed. "Come and join us."

Kirumi declined. "I'm sorry but I must keep on working in case any other student needs my help."

"Are you sure?" Mahiru asked. "I mean there's only us and no other student wanting help."

"Someone fucking help me!" Miu cried. Gonta, Mahiru, and Kirumi turned and saw a flailing Miu being dragged by Mukuro across the courtyard. They were confused to see the soldier doing such an act to the inventor. Kirumi decided to investigate by walking towards the two. Mukuro saw the maid walking towards her and stopped, still holding Miu's leg. 

"Ms. Ikusaba," began Kirumi. "What are you doing right now?"

"Dragging Miu," Mukuro bluntly stated.

"Kirumi! Don't just stand there like an idiot! Help me!" ordered Miu.

Kirumi ignored Miu's comment and continued, "I mean why are you dragging Ms. Iruma?"

"Oh. I'm gonna teach her how to be less vulgar, so she can keep her boyfriend."

"Keep her boyfriend?" Mahiru asked, walking towards the group with Gonta at her side.

"Do you mean Shuichi?" asked Gonta, shocking Mahiru. 

"Wait! He's dating Miu!?" Mahiru had her mouth wide open. 

"Yes," answered Kirumi. "She had been....very vocal about it in our class. I remember how Mr. Saihara was beet red in class because of her antics."

"Makes sense..." Mahiru sweat dropped. "Miu can be a handful."

"Kokichi once told Gonta that she is a 'stupid cum dumpster bitch.'" Gonta's statement shocked both Mahiru and Kirumi. Mukuro was indifferent about it while Miu seemed to...enjoy being called that by squealing suggestively.

"G-Gonta! You shouldn't repeat whatever Kokichi says!" scolded Mahiru.

"Eh!? But Kokichi says that that phrase is french word for a nice lady!" 

"That was an obvious lie, Gonta," Kirumi explained. "You really must not believe everything Kokichi says." 

"S-Sorry..." Gonta glumly stated. 

"Anyway Ms. Ikusaba." Kirumi turned to Mukuro. "I don't think your ways of teaching would be...effective on Ms. Iruma. It would be a waste of effort to try and change her in any way."

"Hah! Thanks Kirumi!" Miu cheered.

"Which is why I shall help you with her."

"Wait what?" Miu asked dumbfounded, trying to register what Kirumi just said. 

"I believe with my knowledge of etiquette and teaching experience that I had to perform with my previous master would be helpful for you."

"I see. Well then I would gladly have your assistance," agreed Mukuro.

"Hold on-"

"Let me help too!" Mahiru interrupted Miu. "If I'm able to help Gonta, then I think I can handle making Miu at least a decent human being."

"What do you mean by decent...." frightened Miu.

"Gonta shall help too!" Gonta joined. "Miss Mahiru has taught Gonta that a true gentleman should always help a friend when they need help. I will teach Miu all that Gonta knows!"

"Even the big guy!?" Miu was in a state of shock. The four of them turned to Miu and smiled at her with cheerful expressions. However, all she saw was a dark aura forming behind all of them that can be described to Miu as menacing and terrifying. 

"P-Please be gentle...." was all she could say as Mukuro dragged her away with Kirumi, Mahiru and Gonta following.

_(The Next Day After School)_

Shuichi was outside of Hope's Peak Academy, waiting for Miu. The inventor texts the detective to wait for her outside of the entrance, so they can go out on a date. Which was actually strange to Shuichi. For one thing, the text he got didn't seem like it was from her though. Because she wrote:

_Shuichi do you mind waiting for me in front of the entrance please?_

This concerned him because the text was too....well mannered. Shuichi can admit that Miu is not very polite or civil, so her making that one text really throws him off. However, he is confident that someone didn't steal Miu's phone. She was the ultimate inventor. Therefore, she created her own phone that would only recognize her face and voice patterns. If someone else took her phone and tried to open it, it would result in the phone blowing up in the perpetrator's hand, resulting in a loss of fingers.

Miu can really go to extremes when it comes to her inventions....

"Hi Shuichi!" said a voice belonging to Miu.

Shuichi turned and his eyes began to go wide. He thought it was playing tricks on him so he rubbed his eyes and blink a bit to verify that what he saw was accurate. There was Miu. But she was wearing something completely different. Her usual outfit consists of a modified pink sailor school uniform and a matching skirt, with her collar noticeably exposing her cleavage. However, she was wearing a beautiful pink sundress with a black sash around her waist. Her hair, usually messy with two ahoge sticking out, was straight and a bit glossy. As if it could shine brighter than the sun. Honestly, Shuichi wasn't sure if that was Miu or not, so he asked, "Uh...Miu. Is that you?"

Miu walked towards Shuichi and hugged his arm, causing the detective to blush by the contact of her large breast on his arm. She laughed and said, "Of course it's me. Jeez Shuichi are you telling me that you don't recognize your own girlfriend." Miu gave Shuichi a heartwarming smile, causing him to come even more redder and incoherent.

"U-Uh w-well I..." was all Shuichi could muster, making the inventor giggle. 

"Come on, let's go on a date!" Miu smiled as she dragged Shuichi by his arm. The detective went along with Miu, still blushing and wondering what happened to Miu.

_(Outside Miu's Dormitory Night)_

"That was pretty fun right?" Miu asked, smiling. 

"Y-Yeah it was," Shuichi said smiling back.

The date was eventful for him. It consisted of going to the mall and checking out all of the latest goods that were trending as of now. They went and had cake at the pastry shop where it was being run by the ultimate confectioner and her boyfriend. They chatted a bit at the shop and went to check out the new escape room building that Shuichi wanted to go to. He was surprised that Miu suggested it. Usually they go wherever the inventor wanted to go, but this time Miu insisted on going to places that he wanted to go. It was very nice of her. He honestly never thought Miu would make this change pace. It was great. He loves what they did today.

But something didn't feel right to him....

"Hey Miu," Shuichi started. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what is it?" Miu responded, keeping her smile.

"I'm not saying I didn't enjoy today, but I feel as though something is bothering you."

"What do you mean?"

Shuichi scratched the back of his head. "Well you were acting like a completely different person. You were very polite. Haven't used any type of crude name calling. And....you had that smile on for the entire day."

"Well that was the old Miu," Miu stated. "This is a new and improved Miu that you would like and never want to leave."

"Wait, leave? Why would I do that?"

Miu still smiled despite looking to be in pain. "Well I know I'm hard to talk with and I can manage a lot. I know at some point you would get sick of me, so there is something I gotta do to change." Miu's eyes began to go black and lifeless, yet she still kept her smile. "Which is why I got personal lessons from that soldier and red head. Also from Kirumi and Gonta."

"What....did they do?" Shuichi asked, looking a bit uneasy at Miu's demeanor. 

"Just a bit of training here and there," responded the lifeless Miu. "They made sure I wouldn't act up when I'm around you. I could still remember the drills that I had to do. All in the name of Fenrir."

"Wait what!?" Shuichi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Whatever training Miu went through must have really got to her mentally. Regardless, Shuichi had to make things clear with his girlfriend. "Listen Miu you don't need to change who you are because of me."

"But you might leave me-"

"No that's wrong!" Shuichi stated, causing Miu to be taken aback and releasing her smile. "Miu I'll admit that you can be difficult at times, and can cause problems with your attitude. But that doesn't mean you should change your entire self. One thing that I admire about you is how confident you are about your talent. You know when to push yourself to greater heights and won't stop until you achieve what you want. That's the Miu Iruma I know. So please don't become something you're not because of me. Be yourself."

Miu was silent and had her hair cover her eyes. Shuichi wasn't sure if he was able to convince her or not. Suddenly went inside her dormitory, confusing the detective. He then heard some rustling coming from the dorm. The door opens and reveals Miu with her confident smile and regular pink sailor uniform. "Hahahaha! Your right Shuichi I don't need to change especially for my boyfriend! I'm the gorgeous genius that can invent anything in this world! I'm Miu fuckin Iruma!"

Shuichi sweat drops at Miu's boisterous nature. But he still gave out a smile. This was the true Miu that he loves. Although she is hard to manage, she is still perfect the way she is.

"Thanks for making me realize that Shuichi! How about I pop your cherry as an award? What do you say?"

"W-What!?" Shuichi turned extremely red. "No! We are still in high school!"

"Tch your no fun," Miu clicked her teeth. "Well I'll just leave you with this then." Miu went up and gave Shuichi a gentle kiss on his lips. Usually she can be a bit rough on him and leave him needing air, but this kiss was much more....nicer and loving. Miu stopped her kiss and saw steam coming out of the detective face and a bit of a woozy expression. "Sweet dreams, lover boy." Miu smiled and closed the door of her dormitory leaving the detective by himself. He was able to regain consciousness and smile happily with his blush still on his face. He turned around and left the dormitory area feeling good about his and Miu's relationship.

_(Next Day)_

"So basically Shuichi likes me for who I am! That means I didn't need your fuckin training!" yelled Miu to Mukuro who was with Mikan. The three of them were all sitting at a table outside of Hope's Peak where the inventor discussed what happened last night.

"Well of course he likes you for who you are," stated Mukuro matter of factly.

"Huh? Then why did I go through all that?" asked Miu.

"Simple...You pissed me off." Mukuro began to emit her menacing aura, scaring both Miu and Mikan. "I didn't like your attitude, and I was still mad about the text message you sent to Makoto. So this was simply payback. Also, you needed to realize on your own that Shuichi wouldn't want to change anything about you. So there was no need to do anything just to keep him."

"I...I guess I was just acting paranoid for nothing..." Miu blushed a bit, scratching her cheek with her index finger. "For a small tits gloomy weirdo, you have your moments....thank you."

"I'll ignore that first comment and take your thanks," Mukuro smiled.

"B-By t-the way," Mikan started. "W-What d-did Mukuro d-did to you when she dragged you away?"

Miu began to shiver, remembering what she had to go through thanks to Kirumi, Mahiru, Gonta, and Mukuro. All Miu could say was it was a cross between spartan training, heavy reading on proper etiquette, continuing scolding, and bugs.....so many bugs..... "I....don't want to talk about it....Which reminds me....I got a therapy appointment I have to go to..." Miu got up and walked away from the table, still shivering from the mere thought of remembering the ordeal she went through.

Mikan turned to Mukuro in confusion, making the soldier turn to the other side and whistle. She then smiled and looked up in the sky. She knew Shuichi would accept Miu because she reminded him of one person who accepted her no matter what. 

And that was Makoto.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I am finally done! I really had to think about how I wanted write all of this. I'm sorry there was a lack of presence of Makoto and Hajime. But don't you worry! I'm thinking of making a fanfic that involves all three of these couples where they go and have fun during summer vacation. Would anyone want me to write something like that? Please let me know and comment down as well. I can take criticism so please tell me your opinion! But anyway, thanks for reading! xD


End file.
